Unconditional Devotion
by HardcorexWWExFan
Summary: Two superstars spend a week together in a secluded house in the hills, where romance can most easily spark at any moment. What happens when a dark past is revealed? TrishCena fic. Please R&R!
1. Forcible Entry

**Unconditional Devotion**

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars in this fiction. They own themselves and are under World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.

Summary: Two superstars spend a week together in a secluded house in the hills, where romance can most easily spark at any moment. What happens when a dark past is revealed? My first fiction, pairing still pending. Please R&R!

**A/N**: Hey everyone! I've finally taken the initiative to start writing something on fanfiction. I'll probably have another chapter up by tomorrow, since I'm on break. Nothing much happens in this chapter, but things will get moving by the next one.

**Chapter 1 – Forcible Entry**

"Come on Trish, you absolutely _have_ to enter this thing with me!" said Stacy excitedly. Briskly she tugged at Trish's arm, pulling her into a secluded corner of the building. "Stephanie just handed out this paper from Vince to all of us." Stacy continued, waving the flyer ambitiously. "Read it already!"

Grabbing the paper from a flying hand, Trish read.

_To the entire roster: In the days to come you will be given the opportunity to enter your name in a raffle by which I have conducted. Two superstars will be chosen to spend a week in a secluded house in the Heath Hills of Maine. If selected, all current work will be postponed for the week from which you will be spending in the house. This possible vacation my gift to two of you, so enter if you wish. All entrees must be given to Stephanie by the end of this week. –Vince McMahon_

"I'm not exactly sure Stace," Trish started, the reluctance very evident in her tone. "A week alone in some mansion sounds a little bit much…"

"What's so wrong with a free vacation, Trish!" Stacy stared defiantly, waiting for an answer. Trish's eyes wandered aimlessly, obviously contemplating an excuse to offer. Amused as she was by her loss of words, Stacy broke the silence with a challenge. "It's not like you're afraid to spend a week with somebody _alone_, are you?"

Feigning astonishment, Trish rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm not, Stacy. I could honestly care less whomever it is I stay with for a week." She quickly moved her eyes to the floor, hiding the fact that she was telling a blatant lie. Most truthfully, Trish Stratus was undoubtedly fearful of spending time with somebody alone for an extended amount of time. Especially a guy.

"Sure, I _so_ believe that." Stacy answered. "We might as well enter together then, right Trish?"

"But-"

"You said you could care less, remember?" Laughter filled Stacy's eyes, though she tried to conceal it. Taking out a pen from her bag, she carefully wrote out both their names on individual pieces of paper. "I'll just hand these over to Steph, and we'll both see what happens in a week."

With a devious smile, she left Trish and walked towards the direction of Stephanie McMahon further down the hallway. It was all Trish could do but produce a nervous chuckle. "What are the chances my name will be picked anyway?" she quietly said to herself. She slowly walked, trying to do away with the growing anxiety that came about. Nobody was yet to know of the secret of Trish Stratus; the great amount of pain she had endured in the past. Pain that would forever scar her, pain that nobody was yet to heal. Vulnerability was something that Trish was exposed to, and something that she wasn't about to let destroy her.


	2. A Pair Chosen

**Unconditional Devotion**

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars in this fiction. They own themselves and are under World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.

Summary: Two superstars spend a week together in a secluded house in the hills, where romance can most easily spark at any moment. What happens when a dark past is revealed? My first fiction, pairing still pending. Please R&R!

**A/N**: I've got some more ideas brewing that I'm ready to put into action. Hopefully this chapter will bring a little more to the plot, hope you guys enjoy. Most likely I will update tomorrow if I can fork up a little free time. I've got a pairing that I think will work… !

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Pair Chosen**

"It's time to draw the names everyone!" yelled an eager Stephanie McMahon loudly through the open hallways. Keenly, what seemed like the entire roster piled into the obviously diminutive office. It took more time than necessary to finally quiet down the seemingly incessant hums and whispers of the many excited superstars who had entered. Among the many people stood Trish Stratus, quietly backed into a corner where she tried to remain hidden.

For the duration of the week in waiting, the thought of this contest lingered in Trish's head almost continually. As much as she had tried to find a distraction and release from the apprehension that had been made clear, she had most definitely failed to do so. The racing thoughts of what may possibly happen had caused her many nights of insomnia, nagging her until the vulnerability had left her undoubtedly weak. What if she was chosen? What if she had to live with some stranger for a week? What if–

"Okay everyone, I'm going to draw the first name now!" Again Trish was pulled out of her pool of apprehension and concentrated on Stephanie. Jovially, Vince shook the box while Stephanie dug her hand into the cluster of papers. Finally pulling a single paper out after much clamor in the room, voices were soon hushed as all waited for a name.

"And the first person is… None other than Trish Stratus!" Stephanie announced with glee, the sounds of applause growing louder and louder. All turned to look at the corner where she stood, Trish wearing a very inarticulate expression.

She stood with that mask of inarticulacy for what seemed like eternity, until finally, she quickly made an escape for the door. As many eyes followed her flee out the door, Stacy followed after her with much concern.

"Man, I wonder what's eating her up…" came a voice from the baffled group. With that, the clamor again started, and all waited for a second name to be called.

* * *

Stacy hurriedly followed Trish out the door, struggling to keep up with her amazingly fast pace. "Trish will you just _stop_!" Stacy called, exiting the building and entering the cold of the night. "I think we need to talk!" She upgraded her fast walk to a slow jog, barely keeping up with her.

Suddenly Trish stopped, giving Stacy valuable time to finally catch up. Stacy slowed as she finally came near, certain that Trish would not make another mad dash away from her. She was thoroughly trembling, Stacy observed. "Trish, I understand–"

"No, you don't understand!" Trish yelled vigorously as she turned to face her. It took everything she had not to let her tears fall. "You're the one who made me enter this damned contest in the first place!" Her tears finally fell after much silence.

"I thought this would be something fun that we could both try. I though it could've been something fun. I never meant–"

"You never meant _what_, Stacy! You never meant to hurt me? You never meant to keep me on my toes for a whole week thinking of what may happen? You never meant for me to actually be the one to _win this thing_?" Angrily she turned her face away from Stacy.

"Trish, I…didn't know you were so uncomfortable with this." Stacy's gaze fell. "You should have told me that you didn't want in…"

"Shows how much you know me." Trish sniffed. As a zephyr came about, silence seemed to swallow the moment. And for the slightest time, even the shortest second, Trish felt at ease.

Stacy stared as she watched Trish shiver the slightest bit. "I'm sorry, Trish." She again watched as Trish nodded. "It's getting cold, we should go back inside."

And with that, both girls slowly walked back into the building. Trish again felt a great wave of apprehension, for she knew that there was still unfinished business.

At last they both entered, walking nearer and nearer towards the McMahon office. The cheerful 'congratulations' of passers only reminded Trish more of her winning. As she finally entered the McMahon office, Stephanie McMahon soon greeted her.

"Congratulations, Trish. You're going to spend a week in our mountain house with John Cena."

* * *

**A/N**: And with that, I have chosen my pairing. How will Trish react? Next chapter will start the beginning of the vacation… 


	3. Time For A Vacation

**Unconditional Devotion**

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars in this fiction. They own themselves and are under World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.

Summary: Two superstars spend a week together in a secluded house in the hills, where romance can most easily spark at any moment. What happens when a dark past is revealed? Trish/Cena fic. Please R&R!

**A/N**: Good morning, everyone! Third day on this story, and already I'm on my third chapter. I haven't done anything even remotely close to John Cena's point of view, so I thought this chapter would be a good place to start. I'll try my best to make this one longer, because most likely I won't be updating until next week. Hope you guys enjoy, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Time For A Vacation**

"Wow, John. Seems you're gonna be having a great week coming up, huh?" Dave Batista laughed as he watched John Cena carelessly throw seemingly all the attire he owned into an oversized bag, mumbling heatedly as he did so. It became a continuous cycle as Dave watched him fold, throw, and then mutter an unclear statement again and again, obviously unhappy for whatever apparent reason. In an attempt to boost John out of his apparently low spirits, Dave cheerily said, "You must be packing more than the girl is packing, evidently."

"Dave, will you just stop!" John finally replied, delaying his packing to stare crossly at him. His optimism had finally blown John out of his final case of sanity. In an attempt to calm himself down, John sat down at the nearest chair. "I'm not exactly happy with the fact that I have to spend an entire week with _her_…" He stared out the window in deep thought.

"Hey, what's so wrong with Trish Stratus, John?" Batista questioned, as if he knew every single aspect of her personality enough to defend her. Grinning, he added, "I would be jumping for joy at the idea of spending time alone with someone like Trish. Especially for a week's time, might I add."

"I'm in no way shape or form thinking about taking advantage of her in any way, if that's what you're implying Dave." he answered.

"Then tell me, what are you so doubtful about?"

John had been put on the spot, far from making up some ridiculous excuse to worm his way out of the situation. "I don't know…" he fumbled. "Trish is just…._Trish_." John stared at Dave's disbelieving expression. "It's just when I think of her, I just think extremely high maintenance. This is supposed to be a week's vacation, right? How do you think I'm supposed to enjoy it if I'm put under the roof with some princess diva?"

The reply John had offered had been completely true; though he did not present the other reasons he did not want to spend a week's time with Trish Stratus. Undoubtedly so, John Cena was afraid. Afraid of the many possibilities that may come about in a week's time. The possibility that he, John Cena, may quite possibly become more than friends with Trish. The possibility that something more as desire may rear its head…

"I guess that's how you feel, John." Dave Batista had finally said after carefully observing John drift into his own thought. "I'm going to leave you to your packing then."

And with a derisive grin, he got up and walked towards the door. "Oh, and John," he added before leaving. "Make sure to watch out for love." And with that, he closed the door and left.

"I'll make sure of that, don't worry…" John quietly said to himself after a moment of dead silence.

* * *

"Hey Stace, do you mind putting those clothes I've folded into my bag over there?" Trish said as she walked out of the bathroom. After much contemplation from the previous day, Trish had finally concluded that a week's vacation would most definitely be the distraction she needed to relax for the time being. After much discussion with Stacy over lunch not too long ago, she had been able to convince herself that a vacation was a vacation, and nothing more. Other than the fact that she would be spending that vacation with John Cena. Other than the fact that nobody else would be there besides both of them alone. Other than the fact that they would be living in the most beautiful–

"Yeah sure." Stacy replied, busily transferring the clothes into the suitcase already. Again Trish had been pulled out of her apprehensive thoughts, which she had found to be doing quite often lately…

"Any plans for anything when you get there today?" Stacy asked.

"Barely," a monotonous Trish answered. "By the time I get there it'll be dark already. I'm willing to predict that I'll be beat by that time." She drearily plopped down on a chair. "Plus, we don't know anything about this lodge in the hills. Hell, for all I know it may not be modern at all." She sighed, hoping to receive some self-pity. "I can't have fun in a place like _that_…"

"Oh, stop complaining. _I'm_ willing to bet that by the time I see you when the week's over, you'll be begging to go back." Stacy grinned. "Especially with Jo–"

"Stacy, shut up." Trish sat up in playful anger, watching as Stacy's grin grew larger. "I know for a fact that nothing is going to happen while I'm there." She paused before saying fiercely, "I'll make sure of it."

Obviously amused by her proclamation, Stacy countered, "Oh, yeah? We'll see about that when you come back." With that, she zipped up the suitcase and carefully handed to Trish. Applying her best smile, she said, "You've better leave or else you'll never get there." She chuckled. "John's waiting for you!" she sang in her best singsong voice.

With a quick hug, Trish answered, "I'm sure I'll have _so_ much fun." She soon was out the door and into her car where she drove off, leaving Stacy by herself.

"Oh, I'm sure you will Trish. _Very_ sure…"

* * *

It was near midnight when Trish had arrived at the Heath Hills. She was undeniably exhausted after a long uphill drive, without another car in sight to help guide her through the darkness. It seemed as if the vast road would continue for an immeasurable distance, Trish first had thought, for the winding road had carried on without any type of distinct direction. Yet finally, Trish had caught sight of one of the most wonderfully built houses she had ever seen at the top of the hill. Surely this was the house by which they were to stay in, for no other mansion would have been so perfectly fitting as this one.

Parking her car near what she guessed was a garage, Trish took her luggage out of the trunk. Walking towards the entrance, the door soon opened revealing John Cena, holding a candle securely in one hand.

"Welcome to our house for a week." John greeted, opening the door wider. "Come inside, it's getting cold."

Accepting his invitation, Trish entered. "Wow, it's…er…dark." she observed as she looked at the dark shadows that seemingly enough engulfed the entire room.

"I think Vince never told us, or never even _knew_ that this place doesn't have any type of modern appliances at all…" John trailed, looking at the surroundings. "I found some candles when I got here, so I put them around the stairs and rooms so there could be a little light here."

"You mean we don't even have light!" Trish stared dubiously at the interior of the immense mansion. Speechless, she intently looked at John for an answer.

"Don't get me wrong," he started. "It's really beautiful once you take a good look. It's just that, how should I put this, it hasn't been renovated to _our_ time period…" He frowned, as Trish's disbelieving stare did not leave. After much silence, he said "You must be tired after such a drive, I'll show you where the rooms are."

After this final statement, they both walked in silence up the flight of stairs. Trish was still thoroughly shocked; yet she did begin to see the beauty of the house, and how the various paraphernalia seemed to give the overall interior a mature feel.

The top of the stairs revealed a long hallway of many doors. "The right side is where most of the rooms are. I've chosen this room." John said, gesturing with a finger towards the door nearest to the stairs. "The rooms are amazing…"

It was all Trish could do but produce the lightest of smiles as she carefully picked the door next to John's room. Beautiful enough, Trish still was very hesitant in a house like this. And she, as she admitted silently to herself, was in fact scared. Even the slightest bit. "I-I'll just take this r-room." Trish whispered loudly, trying to conceal the fear and panic in her voice.

John continued to frown. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I've already put a few candles in there, so there's no worry. I'm right next door if you need me. Goodnight Trish." And with that, John retreated to his room, obviously catching on to her apparent anxiety.

With another sigh, Trish pushed open her door, plopping her bag onto the ground. She looked on to what she perceived to be a stunning room. In the center was a wooden queen bed with wooden banisters so intricately carved that Trish ran her hands up and down it, feeling the wonderful woodwork against the palm of her hands. The room was bordered by rose-white wallpaper, which by candlelight set an even more intimate feel to the room.

Trish inhaled deeply, glancing around the entire room, savoring its beauty. "Wow, this is beautiful..." she whispered with a sigh. It was at that point that she realized how fatigued she actually was. Placing her suitcase on the bed, she carefully unzipped it and rummaged through the so neatly packed clothes from which Stacy organized. Time passed as Trish dug deeper into her belongings not to come across her usual cotton pajamas, but pieces of delicate silk lingerie from which had been neatly folded in the bottom of the bag. "Damn you Stacy Marie Keibler." she whispered, too tired to be extremely angry at her friend.

With a quiet sigh, Trish put on the lingerie without question and sat slowly on the massive bed. The feel of silk against her body had left her very cold while she silently let her mind run through countless thoughts. It was then that she heard her stomach growl, coming to her realization that she hadn't eaten for well over 6 hours already in time. "Might as well check for food downstairs then…" she said to herself drowsily, obviously loosing her lucidity by the second. Grabbing the nearest lighted candle, Trish opened her door to make her way to the kitchen downstairs.

She stopped dead in her tracks and stood wide-eyed as she saw John outside in the hall, attempting to go back to his bedroom until he saw her.

* * *

**A/N**: Look for an update next week at the most! 


	4. An Unintentional Encounter

**Unconditional Devotion**

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars in this fiction. They own themselves and are under World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.

Summary: Two superstars spend a week together in a secluded house in the hills, where romance can most easily spark at any moment. What happens when a dark past is revealed? Pure TrishCena fic. Please R&R!

**A/N**: I've forked up about half an hour to write something really quick. I didn't want to leave any of you hanging with that cliffy from Ch. 3 too long, so this chapter is basically just the continuation of that night. It's shorter than usual, but enough to give some answers. I'm not going to start the next day (of the Trish/Cena vacation) until next update (sorry guys), but I hope you guys keep reading. Most likely you'll see an update next weekend, which I'll make extra long. I love to read your feedback; so don't forget to submit a review after you are done reading! –_**Valerie****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4 – An Unintentional Encounter**

John stopped dead in his tracks as he caught a glimpse of movement, about to return to his own room. Then he saw her. He stared incredulously as Trish Stratus stood as still as a statue almost six feet in front of him. An unquestionably beautiful statue, that is…

Still standing without daring to make a move, John could not help but advert his shocked gaze to Trish's attire. There she stood frozen wearing the most revealing of sleeping apparel that he had ever seen. What stunning golden material, it was made of. The soft silk seemed to cling to every one of her bodily features, acknowledging every breathtaking curve from which were parts of Trish Stratus's overall stunning image.

Holding his breath as if even the slightest exhale would be enough to shatter the entire world, John began fight his own mental war. A war of which was beginning to dismantle every ounce of self-control that he had built for so many years alone. A vicious battle that he did not encounter ever before. This was a war with desire.

Perplexed, John reverted his gaze to meet Trish's. It was then that he saw what ultimately put an end to his battle with desire. He saw fear. Fear in her innocent eyes, which stared alarmingly at him. He had made his decision…

"I-I'm sorry," he began. "I didn't think y-you would be up at this time…" He said his words in the softest of whispers, barely audible for Trish to clarify. Again silence had entire engulfed the air, hauntingly so.

Finally, Trish had responded quietly, "N-no…it's f-fine." At this point she was trembling violently, apparent that she wanted to leave his sight.

John watched as she dropped her eyes to the floor. She was so scared. So vulnerable…

"I'm guess I'll go back to bed now." Trish had whispered rapidly, ending on a hitch of breath, making the end of her statement incomprehensible.

"'Night Trish." John had said as he watched her quickly push her own door open, enter, and then knock it closed. He stood alone in the now empty hallway for quite some time before he at last entered his own bedroom next door.

Closing the door behind him, he fell into a sitting position while leaning against the wooden door, hugging his knees closely.

Shaking his head back and forth, all he could find himself thinking about was Trish Stratus. How her long, blonde hair had freely fallen over her shoulders, almost begging for someone to push it back behind her ears. How her golden silk lingerie had so delicately clung to her every feature. The Trish Stratus that he had just seen moments ago was entirely different from what he had imagined she would be. He had supposed that she would have chosen regular sleeping apparel, something at least _remotely_ close to pajamas, he had first thought. But the image of the Trish he had seen did not leave is thoughts, as much as he tried to completely forget it. Yet the image seemed to be calling for him; calling for a partner…

"Why should I even care?" John had quietly said to himself. "I shouldn't even give a damn about some princess like her… But the way she looked at me. She seemed so…so..._hurt_. So scared." John sat up alarmed as he thought of the moment where he had contemplated something so much as desire. "I would _never_ do that to Trish. I shouldn't care at all…" Silence again filled the air as John thought. "But how come I do…so much."

* * *

Trish had almost immediately entered her own room troubled, pacing back and forth trying to make sense of what had just happened. "Maybe this is just a dream…" she said incessantly as she paced back and forth again and again.

Having calmed down even the littlest bit, she sat down at the edge of her bed. Sighing, she said, "I'm not in the right mind today. I shouldn't have agreed to this vacation. And now he's seen me like _this_…" Again she sighed, looking down at the garment that Stacy had provided for her.

She thought about the situation she had just previously been in. She had seen how ravenous John was in his eyes. How he had undoubtedly come close to putting into action the unthinkable… It was at that moment that Trish came to realization how frighteningly close she was to be taken advantage to yet _again_…

She shuddered at that utter fact. Yet she was undeniably relieved at John's resistance, for all men would have not thought twice in that situation…

"I guess John Cena's not like every other guy…" Trish had whispered to herself before falling into bed, extremely exhausted.

* * *

**A/N**: And that's the end of the first night. Next chapter will mark the official first day of the vacation. Look for an update next weekend between Friday-Sunday, which I will make extra long for all you readers. So please click the review button **NOW**. I have a question for all of you – would any of you be interested in another pairing outside of the vacation, or would you just rather have me solely concentrate on Trish and John? Please include your answer in a review if you can, thanks! 


End file.
